Makucha Story
by Jem Boy
Summary: After running away from the Pridelands Makucha discovers a lioness in need of help. Saving her is just the start of a new adventure. The first of two stories that I may continue writing. You can decide, poll on my main page.


**I don't own Lion King or any of its characters, only my OCs.**

* * *

Makucha ran away from the pride lands a startling speed. He couldn't believe it. Pray that he had been chasing for so long had evaded him all because of a bunch of cubs. He didn't know how far he ran or in which direction. After stopping and looking around he realized that the area looks familiar.

 _This is how I came here. This is the way back home, well at least for now._ He thought

Makucha left his real home or at least what he considered to be his home a long time ago. He still sometimes looked back and thought about his old home: the thick jungles as far as the eye could see. Plenty of pray and not to mention leopards in that jungle actually lived together, something he found was uncommon when he left. The Leopards of the jungle wouldn't hunt for each other anything but they lived in the same area and protected each other when needed.

He looked around and decided to he would take a different route back to his regular hunting grounds. If is going to go back empty-handed he might as well see some new places, maybe even find new wasn't picky except for monkeys or any other primates. He always avoided eating them for sentimental reasons. But enough of reminiscing about the past had to get going and maybe run into something exciting.

* * *

She was on the hunt. She was lucky small Giselle had bonded into her mate's territory. She stalked her prey slowly and quietly and then she pounced. It was a quick kill she grabbed the small Giselle and slung it over her back.

 _I did a good job he'll be happy._ She thought hopefully.

The gazelle was pretty small but her mate had caught larger pray for the morning meal earlier so her family wouldn't need that much to eat.

 _He does so much for us._ She thought of her mate and of her daughter. _I just hope I can be the mate he deserves._

She got back to her families came and dropped her kill at the entrance.

"I'm back." She said timidly, while staring into the cave.

"Mama, be quiet. Daddy's sleeping." Her daughter said in a whisper.

She got quiet and decided to leave the, can she knew her mate would not appreciate being woken up.

Well while we wait for your father we could always go out. Her daughter got excited about hearing this.

"Alright!" The cub said excited.

* * *

The mother and daughter walked towards a small tree that the cub loved climbing on.

The mother watched her daughter and all was well until.

SNAP

One of the tree's branches had rotted away and her daughter fell to the ground with a thump.

She ran to her daughter concerned.

"Did you hurt anything?"

The cub was holding back tears, "My paw."

She put her daughter on her back and ran back to the cave. When they returned she saw her mate eating some the antelope she had brought back earlier."

"Well look whose back…" He saw his daughter holding her paw while on her mother's back.

"What happened?" He said in a stern and threatening voice.

"Nothing dadd-EE!" His daughter yelped when she tried to put weight on her paw.

His anger was clear on his face.

"Go on the cave I need a word with your mother."

"But…"

One look from him was all it took for the cub to go limping to the back of the cave.

He exited cave with his mate who had begun trembling.

* * *

Makucha continued walking looking around the area at his new surroundings it was similar to the pride lands but there was a nearly as much pray or many trees for that matter. Was walking on the edge of the hill when he heard a yelling and caught the scent of lion.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCOMPETENT! OUR DAUGHTER IS INJURED AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! First you bring back this pathetic excuse for an antelope and then you let her daughter go out and be injured ON YOUR WATCH!"

"But I…" That was all lioness could get out before her mate's paw collided with her face.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SPEAK! YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A LIONESS!"

He started to advance towards her inroads his paw to strike her again.

Makucha couldn't take it any longer he rushed forward and jumped on the lion. The two struggled for a while until the lion managed to get him off of him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I! Look at what you are doing attacking an innocent lioness."

"I am merely showing my mate her place. She allowed our daughter to be injured and did not do her job sufficiently, so now she is being punished."

Makucha was discussed at the lion. He looked over at the lioness cowering to the side of them.

 _He won't hurt her anymore_. Makucha decided. With his claws ready he jumped act the lion.

Try as he might lion could not defend himself. He probably could've taken on another lion but he had no experience against Leopard. After a short fight Makucha pinned the lion to the ground. The lion struggled but it was no use. Makucha raised his paw for the killing blow.

"WAIT!" The lion tried to plead. "I have a cub back at my cave. You wouldn't want to leave her fatherless would you?"

Makucha just scowled. "She'll be better off without you!" Makucha slit the lion's throat at an alarming speed.

With the blood still on his paw he walked over to the lioness who now had a look of pure terror on her face.

"No. Please I have a daughter I… I…"

Makucha looked at her and held up his paw moving her face observing where her now deceased mate had hit her.

"Come on now, get up." She hesitated but did so none the less.

"Take me to your cave so I can get you settled. I promise I won't harm you or your cub. I have no need, I'm only passing through these lands."

The lioness decided to listen to him he had just protected her after all.

* * *

The cub was sitting in the cave waiting for her mother and father to return.

I hope that he didn't hurt her too bad because of me. If he does then would be all my fault.

She hated it when her father hurt her mother, but what she hated more was that he always blamed her mother for it saying that she deserved it. Evan worse that she thought that her mother believed what he told her.

The cub heard footsteps at the entrance of the cave. She limped over to the entrance and saw her mother. She smiled and then noticed that her mother's face was injured, and she looked past her mother and saw a strange creature she had never seen for then looked down at the creature's paw and saw that it was stained with something red.

"Mama, what..."

The creature put on a smile and walked towards her. She tried to walk backwards but tripped. The creature helped her back up.

"Whoa their little lady." She just stared at him. "Hello, my name is Makucha."

"He… Hello." She looked at her mother. "Wha… where is my daddy?"

"Oh." Makucha looked at her sadly. "You see sweaty I was walking by and I saw your mom and dad and your dad was mad. And I saw him hit your mother so I ran in and well…"

"He's dead isn't he." Makucha nodded. "Well at least he won't be able to hurt mama anymore." She went to walk towards her mother when she put weight on her on paw and yelped.

"You hurt yourself?" Makucha asked.

He examined her paw. "Don't worry little lady, it's only a sprain. And lucky for you I know how to make it feel better."

Makucha began to walk out of the cave. He looked at the lioness, "Stay here with your cub, I'll be right back." With that Makucha walked out of the cave.

"Mama, what was he?"

"He was a leopard sweaty."

"Oh. Did he really protect you from daddy?" Her mother nodded.

* * *

Makucha had returned with some wet leaves and his paw washed off.

"Here you go. This may hurt a little." He rapped the leaves around the cub's paw. He could tell she was hurting but she held back showing her pain.

"You're a strong girl little lady." He said while rubbing her head. She just laughed.

"Why don't you get some rest sweetheart?"

"Alright mama." The cub said walking to the back of the cave.

Makucha smiled as he saw her walk to back of the cave. "Well if you are both settled I can get going." He started to exit the cave.

"Wait!" Makucha turned to the lioness surprised. "Since you did slay my mate, that technically means that his territory now belongs to you."

Makucha was stunned. "That wasn't my intention."

"I know but, if you want to stay you are welcome."

"I don't know."

"There is enough food around here. I could do the hunting as long watch my daughter."

Makucha couldn't understand why she was being so persistent until he realized something important. He slayed her mate. Without a male lion to defend her family… Well she and her cub may not last long.

"Alright." He said sternly. "I'll stay and help protect you two, and don't worry about hunting I'm rather good at that as well."

"Thank you!" She ran up and hugged him but quickly removed herself.

He looked at her with a smile, "Shall we go tell your daughter."

They went to back of the cave were the cub was resting. She looked up at the two of them.

"What is it?" She said with a smile.

"It has been decided that Makucha will be in charge of our pride from now on." The lioness said.

To Makucha's surprise the cub looked afraid. She got up and tried to run towards the cave entrants but her still sprained paw caused her to fall.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll be good I promise!" The cub said backing away and starting to cry.

Makucha walked towards her and did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you." He said while nuzzling the still crying cub. "Now tell me what this is all about."

Sniffling the cub said," Da… da… daddy used to tell me I was lucky to have him because when another lion takes over a pride he… he…"

Makucha knew where this was going.

"Well that may be true." The cub grew more frightened. "But I'm not exactly a lion now am I?" He said smiling.

The cub dried her tears, "I guess not."

Makucha looked at her, "I promise I will take good care of you and your mother. Besides I would never ever hurt a cub… well there was an incident with a particularly annoying honey badger but that's beside the point."

The cub smiled both happy and somewhat confused but then she her expression grew somewhat shy. "Well, since you are in charge of the pride now. Can I. Well what I mean to say is. Well how do put this…"

"Come on, just tell me."

"CanIcallyoudaddy!?"

Makucha was stunned. "I don't know your father just died so I don't know how I would feel about you calling me what you called him."

"Alright, how about papa then."

Makucha thought for a moment. "Alright, papa it is."

The cub was beaming.

"Alright, my first act as being your new papa is for to go to bed. It been a long day for you and your mother and its getting late."

The cub pouted at this.

"How about this, you get ready and I can sleep with you tonight?" The cub was back to beaming. She went to the back of the cave as quickly as her limp could take her.

"Thank you, for everything." The lioness the said.

"No problem."

"I'll see you in the morning and give you a tour of your new 'kingdom'. And maybe you can tell me about that honey badger." She walked to the back of the cave for some well-deserved rest.

Before heading to sleep with his new daughter Makucha went to get some air. He looked out at his new home as the sun was setting.

Makucha smiled looking out.

 _Well I wanted to find something exciting._ He thought. _I just hope I won't let them down._

He walked back into the cave to sleep with his new family.

* * *

 **Alright this is the first of two possible** **stories. The other should be up within the hour and the poll shortly after. You may have noticed I did not give the lioness or her cub names. Really couldn't think of them so you all can leave suggestions.**

 **As I'm sure you all have noticed the lioness was in extremely** **abusive** **relationship. I can guarantee** **that it was way more messed up than you think and I will be going in depth on it as well as how it has affected** **her in the long term.**

 **Also the story title isn't final. Sorry if the spacing is odd. It was the first time I uploaded a document on the site. I had to change the format to get it up as well. The poll should be on my main page.**


End file.
